When We Meet Again
by Miya Minako
Summary: The story of the SSS members/couples in their next life after they left the afterlife. Will they meet again after so many promises? Story contains some couples and no love triangle.


I just love how Key created Angel Beats, so I decided to write some fanfic about it. Hope y'all like it! ;) I didn't decide to make this a long story yet, so I'll just write the first couple for now :D

* * *

_Yui's POV_

In my dream, I saw the sky turning red and orange, I saw the sun going down, I was standing in the baseball field, holding a bat. I heard me saying something about God, but I couldn't remember what was it really about. Then I heard a boy's voice shouted behind me.

"I'll marry you!" His voice was deep and when I turned around, the guy looked like he's older than me one or two years. I couldn't make out his face clearly, it was quite blurry. We continued talking, or more like arguing. Maybe not arguing, just talking loud, when one person was talking and the other suddenly cut her words and yelled. Yeah, something like that. All I could remember about the conversation was that three words "I'll marry you".

Then my dream changed into something else. The image of a boy disappeared, replaced by it was a horror scene. I was crossing the road, eager to go to the concert of my favorite band – Girls Dead Monster. Suddenly, a motorbike came out of nowhere with the highest speed ever and it _hit_ me!

I saw blood coming out everywhere on my body, my ears heard someone yelled for ambulance, in my blurry view, I saw a bunch of people kneeling next to me, car horns, people's feet running, yelling, I heard noises everywhere. Soon my eyes couldn't open anymore, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

My body didn't feel like anything, and my mouth was bitter, my eyes were so tired, I didn't want to open it. Then I heard a sound of a door, I slowly forced my eyes to see the world. Around me was a white room with a table and two chairs. On the table there was a small vase of some kind of flowers I couldn't tell.

I turned my head slowly to my right. Another vase, but it had red roses inside. I was lying on a white bed, next to me was a bunch of tubes with some water, connected to my body.

"You're awake!" Someone's voice surprised me. I turned to my left and saw a girl with white clothes and white cap, she was holding a notepad. I tried to sit up, but my body wouldn't move. It doesn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

"I'll call the doctor." The girl said and went toward to door in my left. So I was in the hospital. That explained it. Few minutes later, a man with glasses and white coat, obviously the doctor, came in, followed by the girl, probably the nurse.

"What happened to me?" I tried to speak, my voice was cracking, I felt my lips so dry.

"You were asleep for four days already. You got into a motorbike accident."

"Accident? But I couldn't remem-" I stopped. Then I remembered my dream, the noises, the car horns, the yelling, I really got into an accident.

"Miss, I hate to say this... but your whole body is paralyzed, I don't think you could ever move them again."

"WHAT?" I gasped, my head hurted. The news were too surprising, I could move my body the other day, but what did he mean by..

I tried to lift my arms up, but it was no use. I cried out in helpless, I couldn't believe it was true. I was paralyzed. Forever.

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed as I closed the door of room 205. My head rested on the door, I looked up to the white wall above me. She was cranky, and yet it was all my fault.

Around two weeks ago, I was drunk after drinking at the club. I tried my best to say no to my friends' invitation that night, but it was no use. It was the last day of school before summer starts. My classmates were... well.. all of them were perverted in everyways.

For some reasons they just had to go to the club, even though I hated drinking, I was forced to. So I got drunk. On my way home, I couldn't look at the road anymore. My motorbike went out of control, I didn't know what was what, until I felt like I hit something, _somebody. _

I heard screaming, that was when I jumped out of the motorbike and looked on the road. In my horror, I saw a girl with long hair, her whole body was covered with blood, lying on the road.

I called the ambulance as I kneeled next to her. Her eyes didn't close yet, and she was still breathing, thank goodness. Minutes later, I heard the ambulance coming, some people came out and brought the girl inside, I went in as well, I didn't care about my bike or anything anymore. I almost _killed _a person, of course I was panicked.

The girl was carried to the emergency room, and after hours, the doctor finally came out. I stood up from the chair and hurried toward him.

"How is she?" I asked him immediately.

"She's okay now, probably sleeping for the next few days. But..."

"But what?"

"Her body is paralyzed."

There was a moment of silence between us. My mouth dropped as I panicked even more.

After four days, the girl finally woke up. When I told her that I was the one that caused her all this and apologized, she didn't even look at me. All she said was "Go away", anddddd I deserved it.

Days after days, I tried my best to take care of her, since I was the one that had to responsible for it, but she just remained quiet and hissed at me everytime I touched her. I learned from the nurses that her name was Yui, quite a cute name.

I sighed and went back home to clean myself. After dinner, I sat on my bed, thinking about what had I done. _'If only I said no..' _

I was a senior two weeks ago. I actually thought this summer was gonna be good, but that thought got swept away after that fateful night. Now I'm already similar to a murderer. Something like that.

All of my family members died from a car crash when I was 10. I was the only one that survived. I guess Yui was in the similar situation like mine, since she got in the hospital and I'm the only one that visited her everyday, even though she ignored me every time I came in. I put my arms on my forehead, eyes looking out the window.

Letting out a sigh, I pulled the cover out and tried my best to sleep. Now instead of worrying about my college stuff, I think I have to worry about her first.

* * *

The next afternoon, like usual, I went to the damn hospital to see Yui. It started to be my routine every afternoon. I paid for her hospital fees, obviously, since she was all alone and it was my fault, it was a good thing she didn't make me go to jail. I had no problems with money at all, since my parents left me a lot lot lot money to spend.

But I'd prefer them instead of the luxury. I sighed once more before knocking on the door.

The door opened before right after I knocked it. A nurse came out with her notepad like usual with a smile on her face. I tried to give her back a smile and asked for Yui's condition.

"How is she?"

"Her health is pretty okay. But she never speaks any words. All she did all day was staring outside the window." She sighed. "Isn't there anyway you could cheer her up?" I think I'll spend the rest of my life sighing from now.

"I'll try my best." I said as I walked inside the room.

"Yui?"

"Go away." The pink hair girl spoke quietly. The nurse was right, she was still staring at the window next to her bed.

"Look at me, please."

"No."

"What's so fun about the glass window?"

"It's better than seeing your face." I saw a tear running down her cheek.

"Look Yui... I"m really really sorry for what I did.."

"You said that many times already."

"That's why I want to take care of-"

"I don't want you to. My parents left a lot of money too, I could just spend the rest of my life in here or somewhere."

"It's my responsibility." She still hadn't look at my direction. "Look at me!"

"Why?" Man that girl was ... hard to convince. Without her permission, I walked next to the bed and used my hand to turn her head and face me.

"Don't touch me." Yui hissed.

"I'm going to take care of you the rest of my life. I promise."

Suddenly Yui's face looked stunned. She stared at me for a moment. Before she could turn her head back to the window, she nodded lightly. Finally.

* * *

Uhmkay! Done with this chap! Please PM me if you have any suggestions for the story! I do take request, if it fits the story. I'm working on other three stories right now, so this may take a long time, but I'm thinking on how to make this a long story.

Review please! :3


End file.
